This invention relates to a new device for temporarily incapacitating criminal suspects. The device is a glove that emits an electric shock and may be worn by a law enforcement officer for use in hand-to-hand combat, when subduing a suspect already in custody, or simply to threaten or intimidate an individual, etc. The device also may be employed when controlling mental patients, as a defense against animals, etc.
Various methods have been employed to subdue criminal suspects or dissuade them from criminal or potentially criminal acts. Simply shooting a suspect has involved police departments with a multitude of civil litigation and adverse publicity, and hence other methods of neutralizing or subduing a suspect are considered desirable. These methods include physical violence such as choke holds, and an assortment of wrestling grips. However, choke holds have resulted in the death of some suspects, and an ensuing spate of civil litigation.
The use of tranquilizer darts has also been employed, but this requires that the suspect be taken to a hospital to have the dart removed. This procedure involves the expense of a physician's fee and the arresting officer's time. There is also the potential litigation if the wrong person is injured, e.g., if the wounded individual was simply an innocent bystander, or suspect.
There is required a device that will be effective in subduing a criminal suspect prior to, or subsequent to arrest. Also, a device is desired which does not involve a dangerous grip being placed on the suspect and, does not employ use of a projectile.
The device should be effective in hand-to-hand combat, particularly if an officer has not had an opportunity to draw a weapon, or it would be inappropriate to do so, such as in a crowded area, or in a residence involving a domestic disturbance complaint. A device is also desired that may assist in controlling an unruly group or crowd of individuals without being unduly provocative by exposing clubs, guns, etc.